Mama's Boy
Mama's Boy is episode 5b of season 4. Heffer moves out and gets a job, but he soon learns that his roommates wild lifestyle is having a negative influence. Plot Heffer is watching television at his house when he drops the remote on the floor. Heffer, too lazy to get out of the chair to pick it up, tries to grab for it while he is still sitting down. But he fails to reach it. So Virginia comes in and picks it up for him and cleans up the popcorn he spilled on the carpet. George comes in as well and yells at Virgina for treating him like a baby. When a knock on the door is heard, Heffer surmises that it is his friends and runs upstairs to change his clothes. Virginia answers the door to find Rocko and Filburt waiting for Heffer to come downstairs to go to Mud City with them. When he finally comes downstairs, he is dressed in a rabbit hoodie and tags along with his friends, Filburt teases him for being a mama's boy. Back home, Virginia washes Heffer with a gardening hose. When she offers him a number of his favorite things while he is sitting on the couch, Heffer, tired of being treated like a mama's boy, gets annoyed and eventually decides to move out on a search for independence. At Chewy Chicken, Rocko and Filburt attempt to order something off the menu and become surprised when they learn that Heffer now has a job there. Heffer also introduces his friends to his new apartment, which turns out to be in poor condition. Later, during nighttime, a cockroach enters the apartment and likes the condition of it. Heffer then gets a call from his mother, who was just checking up on him. Heffer tells his new roommate that he needs to get some sleep to get ready for work tomorrow. But the cockroach tells him to forget work and party instead. Heffer ends up late for work the next day and when he finally comes around to open up the restaurant, he appears to be half-asleep due to staying up too late at night. At work, Heffer tells his friends about his new roommate and that they are having a party tonight. During the night of the party, Rocko and Filburt learn that the party consists on cockroaches, who have a negative influence on Heffer. Having enough of the party, Rocko decides to get Filburt and leave. The next day, the apartment is now in horrible condition and Chewy Chicken is now closed down by the health inspector due to it. Heffer returns to his apartment to get some sleep, but the party is distracting him from his rest. So he decides to sleep on the roof instead. But rain falls and soon, Heffer gets a call from his mother and begins walking. During his call, he wanders through a blizzard, gets lost in a desert, is being mugged by a bandit, ends up on a chain gang in prison, finds himself in a slaughterhouse, is crashing in a plane going down, being tortured in a dungeon, and in Heck under Peaches' reign while telling his mom that he's fine. When he makes it back home, he is now a complete mess and falls on the floor. His family drags him inside and puts him on the couch, as well as giving him a bowl of popcorn and a television to watch. The next day, Heffer, now back to normal, is now watching television when he gets a phone call from Rocko. He drops the remote on the floor, but gets out of the chair to retrieve it. Heffer also tells Rocko on the phone that he is helping out around the house nowadays. Characters Featured *Rocko *Heffer *Filburt *Virginia Wolfe *George Wolfe *Peter Wolfe *Cindy Wolfe *Hiram Wolfe *Karen Chicken Trivia *Continuing with this episode, "Chokey Chicken" is renamed Chewy Chicken, most likely because the censors finally caught on with the inappropriate joke. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes staring Peaches Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in Category:Episodes staring the Wolfe family Category:Episodes written by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes written by Derek Drymon Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes storyboarded by Derek Drymon Category:Episodes written by George Maestri Category:Episodes directed by George Chialtas